A New Beginning
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 3rd tribute to the sweetest couple in Captain Tsubasa series: Jun Misugi/Yayoi Aoba. ENJOY!


+ Category: **Captain Tsubasa **

+ Rate: **K+ **

+ Genre: **Romance / Friendship **

**Author's notes:** Well, this is not exactly a new year fic but rather inspired by our Vietnam's Independence Day, the second of September. _*cheercheer* _While everybody was out enjoying themselves and waiting for the firework, I stayed at home cleaning my house up! Why? Because we had had a party from early morning until the evening. Though fun, in the end I got a BIG mess in my room and the only choice was to clean it asap or sleep in the kitchen! :-| Sooo now...I'm writing this to break the boredom. ENJOY!

Captain Tsubasa does NOT belong to me, except two OCs (other characters) in this fic and two more borrowed from my friend - Miss Anonym. **;-)**

**~ A NEW BEGINNING ~**

The party was already in full swing by the time she arrived at her friend's house. Some people were already letting off fireworks in the distance. New Year's Eve, Yayoi smiled. The time when everyone welcomed the New Year.

"Oi, manager!" Ichinose greeted her, drinks in hand. He gave her one and then flicked away a stray black strand from his face, "Where's captain?"

"Do you have to ask?" Honma answered before Yayoi could reply. He was sitting on the ground, party hat on his head, fiddling with some long sticks, "He's probably studying, as usual. Captain never stops."

"Studying? On New Year's?" Ichinose sounded incredulous.

Yayoi had taken a sip of the drink and made a face at the taste, "He determined on entering the famous Musashi Medical School."

"But this is time for fun!" Ichinose took a determined swig of his drink before he grabbed Sanada and began to drag him off, "Come on, we have to go and bring captain down here. He's gotta have a break some time."

Sanada protested, "We'll miss the countdown if we do. I was going to show Michiko some of these sparklers I bought."

Yayoi likewise stopped Ichinose, "I'm sure captain will appreciate your concern, but what he's doing now is very important."

Ichinose shrugged, "I'd think THIS is too."

Haruka called him from the kitchen to serve more drinks before the countdown started. He went obligingly, while Honma followed to help Shizuku with the dishes. As Yayoi looked in on them, the three girls smiled and paused for a moment to give her a hug.

Haruka looked very orderly with her long ebony lock done up in a chic bun, "Now Yayoi," she said, firmly placing a party hat on her head. "You have to wear this. A party isn't a party without party hats."

"Who said that?" Ichinose, whose bare head was suddenly noticeable, asked.

Haruka whirled on him and deftly attached another hat to his head, "I did. So wear it."

"But I'll look cheesy."

"You don't look any different to me. Now take this."

As Ichinose grumbled, Michiko commented on Yayoi's dress. It was simple, almost casual in style, but it was comfortable, "That's such a nice color, Yayoi. The lotus pink makes your hair look so pretty."

Her ruby lock was in a ponytail, held with a decorative pin in the shape of a lily.

Yayoi thanked her, noting that Shizuku seemed to be wearing a new kimono.

"Honma gave it to me for Christmas." Shizuku replied, while Honma blushed proudly to one side.

"I didn't know you had good fashion sense, Honma." Yayoi winked at him.

He blushed deeper, "Thank you manager. I want only the best for Shizuku."

His ardent expressions of love was always heart-warming. Yayoi wondered if all people were meant to have someone love them as much as Honma loved Shizuku or Sanada loved Michiko. Even the rocky banter between Haruka and Ichinose, there was love that could be read in between the lines.

She left them to do some last minute tasks before the much-awaited event. Following Ichinose, she found the rest of the gang gathered around the TV in the living room. Its volume was turned to a level that made Yayoi wince but Ichinose only yell louder as he passed drinks around.

The room was crowded with acquaintances, most likely her team members and many students from Musashi High. The guys waved at her, asking her to join in. She waved back but proceeded to make her way to the backyard, where she at least wouldn't have to cover her ears.

Yayoi stood towards the end of the yard, where there were less people. Looking up into the night sky, she watched the fireworks become more and more frequent as midnight drew closer. She was delighted by some of them, the colors so many and vivid she could do nothing but appreciate. Yet, despite the excitement in the air, she could feel the beginnings of disappointment seep in.

She had hoped Jun would come to the party. He said he'd come so many times before, when she said she wanted to see the fireworks. It was a small matter, she knew, and she hadn't expected him to come. What with all his study and the important test? But she had admittedly hoped. They hadn't spent much time together in a long while. New Year's seemed like such a perfect opportunity.

But she was disappointed.

Yayoi shook her head. She had no right to feel this way. She herself had said Jun needed to sleep rather than come to the party with her. His test was far more important than a simple tradition. What right had she over that? He had to study.

The earlier incident came unbidden to her mind at the thought of him studying. She had avoided thinking about it the entire time she had flown, and while she talked with the gang, but now she couldn't help but remember his exhaustion, his refusal to stop, the result of his stubbornness: Jun lying against her, not awkwardly, but naturally. Acutely, she could still feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest against hers. She recalled, vaguely, that he had smelled like sweet peppermint, if there was such a thing.

The people in the garden were moving away, towards the house, leaving her alone in her reflections. It was traditional to reflect before the New Year, wasn't it? To reflect on the past to move forward into the future.

Yayoi couldn't deny the fact that she had fallen for Jun. She wouldn't have lasted so long as his confidant and his so-called "medical personnel" if she hadn't loved him dearly, for lots of girls had crushes on the Field Prince too. It was but natural to idly dream...

But when he had said he wanted to tell her something, she wasn't just idly wishing then. She had actually wanted him to say that... that **he loved her**. That their friendship was starting to develop into something more. She never thought she'd want to hear those words as intensely as she did then. As intensely as she did now.

The countdown was starting. One minute. He still had time. He might remember.

No, she wouldn't hope. She had survived Jun for so long because she had strived to be his friend, and only his close friend. She dared not express her true feelings for him because it would complicate everything. Yayoi wanted to remain her usual self, but she couldn't... with feelings like these, feelings that wouldn't be returned.

Shizuku, looking lovely in her new kimono, was calling her in for the final seconds of the countdown. Yayoi nodded, chanting loudly with the rest as she returned, absorbing their enthusiasm.

She was getting worried about nothing. It was unlike her. She had only felt those emotions for a moment. Just a fleeting moment. She could still be herself. Nothing had changed at all. There was nothing to think about.

Her glass was empty. She had thrown the contents onto the grass when she'd gone outside. Haruka handed her a new one for the toast.

New Year in three...

Two...

One...

They were jumping up and down, blowing horns and rattling cans. Everyone was cheering and Yayoi smiled with them, reveling in how they could get excited over such a simple event. On TV, there were breathtaking displays of fireworks as the nation celebrated. Outside, there were simpler but equally as beautiful lights filling the sky.

It was past midnight and Jun hadn't come.

The party continued and Yayoi stayed to enjoy it.

The evening was quiet, as if the New Year had yet to arrive. Most of the guests had already gone home. Yayoi hadn't. She didn't want to leave yet.

It was so lovely in Tokyo at night. Ever since the last year of highschool, her study had never left her much time to look at her surroundings.

Yayoi brushed back a tendril of hair. She'd taken off her hat ages ago and let her hair fall free from its imprisonment. It cascaded around her shoulders and down her back, in a gleaming wavy crimson. Tiredly, she drew up her knees and rested her head on them, allowing the curtain to fall about her face.

She usually wore her hair like this. It was somehow a comfort to her, as it waved in the breeze that wafted from behind.

She perked slightly from her sitting position on the grass, a familiar scent beginning to wake her drowsy senses. The scent of peppermint...

Suddenly, the most dazzling shower of lights exploded in the sky. Yayoi sat up fully, surprised at the lateness, but awed by the glittering colors that seemed to float in place when it should have fallen.

"Pretty!" She gasped, clapping her hands together. It was a shame there was no one else around to share this shimmering sign of heaven with. Yayoi was sure that even Jun would have loved it.

"You like it?"

There was a catch in her chest. So he came!

Gathering herself, Yayoi tilted herself backwards and looked up at him as he stood behind her, dressed in a blue-stripped coat over a white shirt and gray slacks.

"It's beautiful, but it's kind of too late, isn't it?" She remarked.

"It wouldn't have been if you'd reminded me." Jun said as he settled down beside her.

The scent of peppermint was stronger now that he was closer. How long had he been there watching the sky? Watching her-

Yayoi spoke before she could think of anything further, "But you have your test. I thought it would be more important."

"I'd think this is too."

Ichinose's words. Was it her, or had Ichinose rubbed off more on the Musashi captain than anyone had thought?

"Anyway," Jun continued, "I need a break. Hideki helped me realize that when he poured another barrel of books on me. Which is why I decided he needs a break too."

"You made him set off those fireworks?"

"Only because he insisted first."

She chuckled.

A pleasant silence descended. The brisk wind picked up and blew on Yayoi making her shiver. Then, to her surprise, she felt some sort of clothing draped over her shoulders, protecting her from the wind. She turned in surprise to see Jun smiling at her.

"You must be cold with no coat on now."

She smiled and held his coat closer, "T-thanks."

Yayoi found herself unable to look at his mesmerizing gaze, instead casted her eyes down at the ground, where her barrette lay. Then Jun took up her pin.

"Didn't I give you this?" He asked after a moment.

Yayoi nodded. Unexpectedly Jun reached over to secure one curtain of hair with the pin, leaving the side of her face bare.

Jun smiled, "You look beautiful." Then slowly, shyly, he put an arm around her shoulders and brought her a bit closer.

After spending a millisecond to recover from her blush, she leaned into his arms a bit more and answered, "So are you."

They quieted to watch the fireworks once more. It was still in the sky, slowly, ever so slowly, floating downwards in an ethereal dance of light. Of all the fireworks she'd seen that night, Yayoi thought this was the best.

"Jun," She murmured without thinking.

The Field Prince seemed startled, "Yes?"

"I'm glad you came."

Jun's eyes softened with concern and understanding. He smiled and looked back at the sky.

"So am I, Yayoi."

It was a new year. New years mean new beginnings, do they?

**The End**


End file.
